Meant To Be
by atomicamie
Summary: Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark were always meant to be together, even since before they were born. Their mothers had planned it, but wanted them to fall in love on their own. Everyone knew they were meant to be, everyone except them... Please read I'm not good with summaries but the story's good I promise. Will only continue writing if response is good, so please REVIEW! :)


**Hi guys! I just had the amazing idea for this story and I thought I just had to share it with you! I just want to try out this idea for a story to see if you would like you don't that's perfectly fine with me! So please review or pm me to say if you like the idea or not...personally I think this idea is AMAZING! So, without further ado, enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Destined

Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark were always destined to be together. Their mothers, Rose Everdeen and Ivy Mellark were best friends since college. So when they had the idea to conceive and give birth to children at the same time, they were naturally ecstatic. And when they were a boy and a girl, it was even better and the idea went further and they agreed that their children would fall in love and one day get married. Right from the start, they visited each other often, and scheduled play dates as soon as they were old enough. Katniss and Peeta became told each other everything and shared their most embarrassing moments. They went to school together and sat next to each other in every class. The whole world seemed to know that they were destined for each other. Everyone except them...

First day of highschool.

Katniss' POV

I wake to the ugly ring of my alarm clock, pulling me from sleep. I sit up in bed and rub my eyes. I jump into the shower and wash my hair. I dress in a blue crop top, black jeans and white all-stars. I figure I may as well look decent for my first day, so I put some blush, mascara and lip gloss on. I blow-dry my hair and curl it. I look good, even if I do say so myself! I go downstairs for breakfast and make cereal. My mom comes in and sees me. "Wow, don't you look nice today!" she remarks. "Oh, so I didn't look good before?" I ask, and she laughs and says "You know what I mean." My little sister Prim comes in wearing a short blue dress with a pair of tights underneath. She has straightened her hair and is wearing lip gloss. She looks stunning. "Prim, you look amazing!" I tell her and mom agrees. I hear Peetas' car outside and rush to the door, shouting goodbye on the way. He is standing outside and holding my door open for me, as he always does, ever since we were small he was always such gentleman. That's one of the thing I love about him.

Of course our relashinship has always been strictly friends, but I always wondered what it would be like if we were more than that... Drawing myself back to reality, I look up to see Peeta looking very different! He is definitely much more muscular, you can see he's been working out. He looks much more attractive. I shake my head to clear my mind. I run down the rest of the path right into Peetas' arms. He envelopes me in a hug that smells like him. I love his smell, I know that sounds weired but if you had to smell him yourself you'd understand what I meant. He smells like hot chocolate and fresh bread, so warm and comforting. I pull back to get a closer look at him. His eyes, as always, captivate me. "Morning," he says, smiling. I smile back. "Morning, Peeta. Have you been working out?" "Well, Katniss thank you for the compliment, but if you want another hug all you had to do was ask," he says jokingly, his blue eyes sparkling. "No, seriously!" I laugh. "Yeah, well I wanted to join the schools wrestling team." "Awesome!" I say "I'm really happy for you!" "Yeah... Anyway, looks like I'm not the only one who's changed! What's up with the make-up?" "Well, I felt like a change," I shrug. "I like it. It makes you look even more beautiful than you already are," he says. I laugh and slap him playfully. "Flattery gets you nowhere," I say.

We get into the car and drive to school. I start to get nervous, but that soon stops when Peeta takes my hand. We pull up in the parking lot and we hold hands as we walk into the school building. Holding hands has always been natural for us. It's never really been a big deal, we are such good friends we consider each other brother and sister. We file into a big hall and the principal reads out the classes. I only let out my breath that I didn't even realise I was holding when I hear we are in the same class. We all walk to our classes. Our homeroom teacher is named Mrs. Coin. She gives us our schedules and I give a sigh of relief to see that Peeta and I have most of our classes together.

The morning goes by quickly and soon it's lunch time. Peeta and I sit at a table together, and soon a bunch of people arrive and ask if they can sit down. I scan over them. There is a tall, dark guy, a blond-haired green-eyed, tall and muscular guy, 2 pretty blonds, one with curly hair,one with straight hair, and a medium-sized girl with a pixie cut who has a scowl on her face. Peeta says they can sit and they do. The tall,dark one is Gale, and he's the pretty straight haired blonde's (Madge) boyfriend. The other blond is with Finnick, and her name is Annie. The scowling one's Johanna. We all click right away, and just talk about random stuff the whole break through. The day goes slowly after that, and I'm glad when it's over. Peeta drives me home and asks if I want to go to his house. I say no, because I too tired. When I get home, i collapse on my bed, confused and exhausted...

**Soooooo...what did you think! PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! I really need to know weather or not I should continue this story or not. Also, you can read my other story Life Is Sweet . It would really mean alot to me. If you review/favorite/follow ANY of my stories, you will be featured on the "My awesome people" section of my profile. The 50****th**** person to review Life Is Sweet will get a chance to collaborate a Hunger Games fanfic of their choosing with me! They will also get most of the credit! Oh, and if you were wondering, this story will get mature(If you want me to continue!), I will change the rating, but only in much later chapters. LOVE YOU! Xoxo atomicamie!**


End file.
